


Keep Me Next To You

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, M/M, Smut, True Love, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would love Louis even if he looked like Susan Boyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Next To You

Do you really wanna live forever?

 

-

 

Wrinkles. Fucking wrinkles. This cannot be happening. Louis is just turning 22 and now looking in the mirror all the greys and wrinkles and becoming more and more noticeable every minute. He brings his hand up to his forehead, attempting to smoothen out the lines by rubbing his forehead, but science doesn't work that way. Louis sighs and closes his closet door before heading down the stairs. He can already smell the pancakes and eggs that Harry makes every year for his birthday cos' it's his favorite. Louis smiles as he walks into the kitchen, watching Harry as he makes a mess of the kitchen, flipping eggs and dropping maple syrup all over the counter. Harry groans and turns around to reach for a towel when he notices Louis standing at the doorway. He quickly grabs his heart dramatically and screams the girliest scream he can. Louis brings his hand up to his lips to hide his laughter. 

"You nearly scared the clothes off me!" Harry screams, grabbing a towel and playfully smacks Louis' arm.

Louis laughs and pushes himself up so he Is now sitting on the counter, watching Harry cook. "That's a shame," Louis tsk's and shakes his head, "I was hoping my gift this year would to wake up and see that beautiful ass of yours."

Harry grins and shakes his head, "You get that every year, and you HAVE been getting that every year for 3 years straight may I add. This ass is yours to keep." Harry pokes the eggs with his fork and brings a piece to Louis' mouth. "Taste."

Louis opens his mouth wide and takes the egg into his mouth, sucking on the fork for added sexual effect.. that fails. Harry is just shaking his head and tapping his foot against the floor. Louis smiles and puts two thumbs up, chewing the last of the egg. "It's good!"

Harry nods and sets Louis' plate of food at the table as they both sit down and begin to eat.

"My, my, master chef Styles your work this year is exquisite!" Louis brings a piece of pancake to his mouth and practically moans.

Harry giggles, "Why thank you, years of culinary practice, young grasshopper."

Louis just gives Harry a "What the fuck, no don't even. Just stop." glare and Harry automatically blushes. And really, how fucking cute. Louis just cant resist leaning over the table and planting a firm kiss onto Harry's cheek. Harry smiles and grabs Louis' head softly, planting soft kisses along Louis' cheek until he reaches his lips, where Harry hesitates before leaning in and kissing Louis. Well, things happened and a kiss lead to Louis being brought up to the room but Harry's strong, strong arms. 

Harry layed Louis down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Louis moaned when Harry's thigh brushed up against his already hardening cock. Harry notices and smiles shortly before repeating the motion, running his knee along Louis' cock. Within a few minutes Louis is moaning filthily into Harry's mouth and his breathing has gotten faster so Harry kisses along Louis' neck and removes his shirt to kiss down his long tanned torso. When Harry gets to Louis' plants he makes sure to suck on his hip bones before pulling down his pants and having his erection pop up, pre cum already leaking from his head. 

"Already so hard for me, baby." Harry smirks as he wraps a big hand around the base of Louis' dick. Louis moans and throws his head back, relishing in the feeling of relief. Harry licks a long stripe up his shaft before taking the head in his mouth, wrapping his plump lips around it. He traces his toungue along the slit and Louis lets out a high pitched moaned, almost a scream and his hips buck up into Harrys mouth, causing him to gag. Harry hummed in disapproval and held Louis' hips down with his hand while he hallowed out his cheeks and took all of Louis in his mouth.

 

Louis' thighs began to shake, "Fu-fuck, you take my cock so good, baby." Louis brought his hand to Harry's hair and pulled at a lock of curls. Harry moaned and it sent viberations straight to Louis' balls. The fimilar heat in the pit of Louis' stomach began to rise, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. "Shit, fuckfuckfuck, I'm gonna come."

Harry released his mouth for a moment to speak, "I want to swallow all your cum, I want you to come so hard, please baby, please cum in my mouth. I'll swallow it all up, like the slut I am for you." 

And that was it.

Louis was writhing and shaking as he spilled into Harry's mouth, his cock throbbing with release. As Harry promised, he swallowed it all, ending with a loud "pop!" coming from his mouth. 

Louis layed back on the bed, trying to catch his breath and clear his vision when Harry crawled up next to him and plopped down, also out of breath.

"That was amazing. Let me return the favor, sexy." Louis moaned and began to kiss Harry's neck before Harry shoo'ed him off. 

"No, no, it's your birthday, it's all about you today baby, I'm fine. I love you." Harry smiled and he kissed Louis' lips lightly.

Louis smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry's bare chest, leaning his head onto his shoulder. 

"Hazz?" Louis whispered.

"Yes, babe?" Harry answered, rubbing soothing circles onto Louis' scalp. 

"You won't- y'know, leave me because im too old or somethin' right?" Louis sighed, preparing himself for the answer.

Harry lifted himself up so he and Louis were now looking at each other. "Are you crazy?" was his reply. 

"Well, it's just, I have wrinkles, Harry. Wrinkles! You can do so much better than me. I'm gonna be an old hag." Louis sighed, he just couldn't make eye contact with Harry. 

"Do you understand how much you mean to me?" Harry lifted Louis' head up, "You're my whole fucking life, Lou. You mean everything to me, and just cos' you're a little bit older than me doesn't mean I don't love you any less. If anything I find it sexy you're older. You're wiser, Lou. and I fucking love you. No matter what." Harry pauses, "Even if you looked like Susan Boyle, i'd still be in love with you, cos' i'm in love with YOU, as in your personality, your voice, your immaturity, and the way you just love life and can make anyone's day better. Looks are just a bonus."

Louis was tearing at the end of Harry's speech when he goes in for a kiss. 

"I just want to live forever, with you." Louis whisperers as the fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
